Manipulation
by Icenectar
Summary: Does Vicious have a sensitive caring side? Vicious meets a girl that he was unable to kill five years prior. He attempts to kill her again and fails. Plans go awry as the girl obviously becomes fond of him but does he share her fondness?
1. Default Chapter

His eyes glinted dangerously as he watched the young woman scrounge through the trash. He watched her shapely body move as she searched for anything that she could trade in for money. She cried as she brought a finger to her face and sucked on the wound.   
  
  
"You're injured," he said as he walked up to her. She drew back and he grimly smiled. She pushed back her aqua hair and she blinked her magenta eyes.   
  
  
"It's all right. Please don't turn me in," she said and he grinned, much in the same way a snake does when its stalking prey.   
  
  
"I'm not going to turn you in. Come on will me. I'll help you out."   
  
  
"Thank you."   
  
  
"Come on. I think I can use you."   
  
  
"For what?"   
  
  
"Never mind. Just come with me. You won't get anything out of that trash can."   
  
  
"You are being very kind," she said and he darkly smiled.   
  
  
"Not exactly," he muttered and she looked at him.   
  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
  
"My name is Vicious. What's your name?"   
  
  
"My name? It's been so long since anyone's asked me that. It's Rei. Vicious…is that your real name?"   
  
  
"It's the name I go by. Come, let's get out of here."   
  
  
He led her out of the alley. She watched his silent movements, wondering why he had come to her aide. He glanced at her, not sure himself why he came to her aide. Could it be that she somehow reminded him of himself?   
  
  
She glanced up at him and he turned away from her. She lowered her head and tried to pull away from him. She should have been left in the streets to fend for herself. She stopped when his grasp on her hand tightened.   
  
  
"You're safe. For now."   
  
  
"For now?"   
  
  
Vicious said nothing as he led her into the spaceport. She gazed at the machinery as he led her to his ship. He forced her to sit down as he walked into the bridge.   
  
  
"Why are you doing this?"   
  
  
"I don't exactly know," he replied as he switched on the ship's engine. She sat back and looked around the ship. She stood up and walked to the bridge. Vicious glanced at her and frowned. Why had he been so…nice to her? It wasn't her looks that had driven him to her. She wasn't ugly, he had to give her appearance that, but there was something else that had drawn him to her.   
  
  
"Sit down," he said and she did as she was told.   
  
  
"Why? I mean, I've had everything happen to me. I've been chased by stay dogs, harassed by thugs…all sorts of things? Why did you take me?" she asked.   
  
  
"You're hungry, aren't you? There's some food over there. Have some."   
  
  
She walked over to the corner and opened a box. She took out a package of wrapped food and carried it back to her seat. She opened it and began to eat ravenously. Vicious watched her for a moment then turned his attention back to navigating. He was still unsure why he had plucked her from the gutter. Was it because he felt sorry for her? He shook his head at the thought. He was above such feelings…wasn't he?   
  
  
"There's a room to the left of you if you feel tired," he said and she slowly smiled.   
  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything," Rei said as she stood up. She walked into the other room and sat on the small cot. Why was he being so nice to her? Why did he take her from the alley? What did he want with her? She sighed as she lay down on the cot. It felt good to lie on something more substantial than a ripped blanket on concrete. She closed her eyes and sighed. The life that had just opened for her could be no worse than the life she had been living.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Vicious lit another cigarette as Rei walked into the room. He threw her a shirt and she lowered her head in thanks. He watched her walk out of the room and narrowed his eyes. What was it that had drawn her to him? He drummed his fingers on the table and frowned as he tried to figure out why he had taken her from the gutter. It was not like him to care for others. She walked back into the room and sat down. He glanced at her sitting huddled in the corner and narrowed his eyes. What was it about her?   
  
  
"You must be rich. This is your ship, isn't it?" Rei asked.   
  
  
"Yes," Vicious replied.   
  
  
"It must be nice to have steady work. I'm sorry. You don't like to talk, do you?"   
  
  
He said nothing as he turned away from her. She watched him for a moment, sensing his coldness and wondered why he had been so kind to her. He didn't seem like a very kind person. Perhaps it was his silence that made him seem unkind.   
  
  
"Maybe it would be best if I say in the other room," she said and stood up. He watched her and narrowed his eyes as a scar on her leg caught his attention. He stood up and walked towards her. She watched him and took a nervous step backward, not sure of what his intent was.   
  
  
"That scar, how high does it go?" he asked.   
  
  
"The one on my leg? Pretty high. It's shaped like a cross. I don't remember how I got it," she said.   
  
  
"How long have you had it?"   
  
  
"Five years I think. I vaguely remember being involved in a fight of some sort."   
  
  
"Five years ago. Were you in a bar when it happened?"   
  
  
"I think so. Why do you ask?"   
  
  
"I was there."   
  
  
"You were?"   
  
  
"Yes. You were an innocent bystander in a barroom fight."   
  
  
"I don't remember that."   
  
  
"You were unconscious after the cops took the fighters away. How did you end up back there in the gutter?"   
  
  
"I lost my job and couldn't pay my bills. Now I remember you. We had plans for the evening."   
  
  
"Perhaps we can still do that."   
  
  
"That sounds interesting. You know that I was choosy when it came to accepting offers."   
  
  
He smirked as he turned away from her. Now he knew why he had rescued her. Apparently that night had been locked within the confines of his memory but when he had seen her, the memory had been set free. He walked back to the controls and sat down. She watched him then sat on the chair behind him. She ran her fingers down her legs for a moment then watched Vicious' movements. He gazed silently out the window, lost in his own thoughts. She watched him for a moment then stood up.   
  
  
"You don't have to go," he said.   
  
  
"You do better alone. You didn't say much when we first met either," she replied and he smirked.   
  
  
"Simply because I don't like to talk doesn't mean you have to leave me alone."   
  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I were in different attire?"   
  
  
"I don't have an abundance of women's clothes," he replied and she smiled.   
  
  
"If only I hadn't lost so much in those five years."   
  
  
"Everyone hits the bottom of the barrel at one point in their life. It's the way things are."   
  
  
"You've been through a lot, haven't you?"   
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
She turned away from him and stared out the window. He glanced at her then stood up. She watched him for a moment then pushed up the sleeves of the shirt that she wore. He watched the bottom of the shirt expose more of her legs and pictured her attire when he had run into her at the bar.   
  
  
She had worn a tight fitting outfit that consisted of below the waist pants and a metallic looking tank top. Her hair had been much longer back then and she had lost weight due to her lifestyle but she had basically stayed the same.   
  
  
"I probably should leave you alone," she said and he grinned slightly.   
  
  
"It's all right. I suppose I can drop my guard in your presence," he said.   
  
  
"What do you do that leaves you so cold?"   
  
  
"I work in the syndicate."   
  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?"   
  
  
"Everything is dangerous."   
  
  
"You've got a point there. Do you have any other clothes? I'd at least like to have something on my legs."   
  
  
"You're fine. I don't have any other spare clothing anyway. It's too bad you don't have that outfit anymore."   
  
  
He watched her unzip the shirt that she was wearing and sat back down. She completely opened the shirt and he watched with interest. She gazed at him and smiled as Vicious slowly stood up and walked towards her. He took her hand and opened the shirt that she was wearing even wider.   
  
  
"Have you missed a lot of female contact over the years?"   
  
  
"My work seldom involves pleasure," he replied as he touched her. She watched him and closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her skin.   
  
  
He watched her and darkly smiled. She was so trusting. He shook his head at her gullibility. He could easily kill her if he wanted to. He ran his fingers over her skin. He wasn't going to kill her. Not yet at least. He kissed her neck as he took off her shirt. He'd give her what she wanted now to gain her trust than manipulate her later.   
  
  
He watched her actions with interest and grinned. He would use her to her full potential and the beauty of it all was the fact that she'd be completely unaware that she was being used.   
  
  
"I really miss that night," Rei said as she opened her eyes.   
  
  
"Anything can be relived," he said as he kissed her.   
  
  
"I've needed someone like you in my life."   
  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts."   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Nothing."   
  
  
"I'm not getting myself into something I can't back out of, am I?" Rei asked and Vicious looked at her.   
  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked.   
  
  
"What you've been saying. It worries me."   
  
  
"Don't let it worry you."   
  
  
She watched him walk away from her and zipped up the shirt. She sat down again, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Her hands shook nervously as she sat back in the chair. She was, most likely going to die on this journey but the chances of her survival where she had been was extremely slim.   
  
  
"We're landing soon. You might want to take a shower. There's a washroom in that other room," Vicious said and she stood up once again. He watched her walk out of the room and grinned as his mind began planning her manipulation. 


	2. 2

            They had landed when Rei stepped out of the adjacent room.  She gazed around the ship and looked nervously back and forth.  Vicious was nowhere to be seen.  She wondered if she should try to make a run for it.  Rei glanced down at her legs and sighed.  Even if she escaped from Vicious, she would get thrown into prison for indecency.  She angrily sat down as she considered her options.

            She could steal the ship if she could figure out how to fly it but she would most likely wind up in more trouble because Vicious was involved with the syndicate.  She stretched her feet across the seat and sighed.  She was stuck.  There was no doubt about it.  There was nothing she could do.  She would have to go along with Vicious' desires until she could make a break for it.

            "You're finally out. Here. Get dressed. I've got to meet with some people and I need you along," he said and handed her a bag of clothing.

            "Why do you need me?"  Rei asked and he glanced at her.

            "Look, I'm doing you a favor. Now hurry up and change."

            She took the bag from his hand and walked back into the adjacent room.  She closed the door behind her and opened the bag.  She took out various articles of clothing and checked the sizes.  They were the correct size.  How had he known?  She got dressed and put on a pair of vinyl boots.  She stretched and walked out of the room.

            "How did you know the size?" she asked as she watched him pick up his sword.

            "Lucky guess. Come on, we're running late," Vicious said as he grabbed her wrist.  She stumbled slightly but regained her footing as Vicious hailed a cab.

            "Where are we going?"

            "You'll see. Now once we're there, keep quiet. You don't have anything to say yet."

            She fell silent as she gazed out the car window.  It was a beautiful city.  She wished that she could see the entire city as she watched the stores go by.  The cab turned down a side street and she looked out Vicious' window.  He glanced at her and frowned.  Her inquisitiveness would have to go.  She glanced at him and shrank back.

            "I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've seen streets like this."

            "Try to act a little more dignified please."

            "Right. It's been so long since I've had to but I'll try."

            "Don't disappoint me."

            "I won't. Could you not put your hands on your sword? It's unnerving."

            He glared at her and she turned away from him.  He said nothing as the cab stopped.  He opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.  Rei followed him and Vicious paid the driver.

            "Follow me. You're to say nothing," he said and Rei nodded her head.  He opened the door to an art gallery and Rei walked inside.

            "Ah there you are Vicious. We were beginning to think that you weren't coming," a man dressed in a black suit said and Vicious grimly smiled.

            "Forgive me. You know how long it takes women to get ready," Vicious replied.

            "You have a beautiful companion," the second man said.

            "We haven't seen each other in awhile."

            "What is your name, my dear?"

            "She's lost her voice. She can't speak."

            "I truly am sorry."

            Rei smiled as Vicious led them to a corner of the art gallery.  He lit a cigarette and waited for his companions to begin the conversation.

            "We have some Red Eye that needs to be shipped," the first man said as Rei gazed at the pictures.  Vicious watched her for a moment then turned back to his employers.

            "I think I can use her for the run," Vicious said.

            "Can she handle it?"

            "She's an unknown. No one will suspect her. She's perfect."

            "Does she have a ship?"

            "Leave the details to me. I'll contact you when everything's ready."

            "You'd better not disappoint me."

            "Have I ever let you down?"

            "No you haven't but there's always a first time."


	3. 3

"What did you volunteer me for?"  Rei asked as they walked back to Vicious' ship.

            "If you'd be patient I'll explain it to you," Vicious said as she watched his hands.

            "I'm sorry. I guess I should be more grateful. You've given me a better life than what I was living."

            "You know how to fly, don't you?"

            "Yes. Give me a few minutes and I could figure out how to fly your ship."

            "You're not going to fly my ship. You're going to fly your own."

            "I don't have a ship."

            "You will."

            "What if I refuse?"

            "You cane refuse. It's a job."

            She gazed into his eyes, which were dark and dangerous and shuddered in fear.  He watched her and sneered, fully aware that once again, he had put her into place.  She was the puppet, nothing more.  She stiffened as Vicious kissed her.  He watched her movements soften and stepped away from her.

            "You can't back out of this no matter how much you want to. You're working for me now," he said and she gazed at him.

            "Right. I'm sorry."

            "You'd better stop questioning me."

            She nodded her head and sat down.  He turned away from her and sat in the pilot's chair.  He gazed out the window and tried to decide on the best place to buy a spaceship.  She watched him for a moment then walked out of the room.  She sat on the cot and sighed.  She wished that she could somehow run away from him.  She didn't particularly like her current position but there was nothing she could do.

            Vicious walked into the room and she glanced at him.  He took her hand and she pulled away from him.  He grabbed her hand and forced her to stand.

            "I've found the perfect ship. Come on," he said and pulled her out of the room.

            "Bu t…"

            "Come _on_. Don't protest."

            "I'm sorry."

            "You're going to have to drop that attitude."

            She followed him out of the ship and watched as he hailed a cab.  She leaned against the hull of the ship and tapped her feet on the ground.  She wished that she had a weapon of some sort.  It would definitely make her feel safer around Vicious.

            "The cab's here. Come on," Vicious said.

            "I'm coming," Rei said as she stepped away from the ship.  He held the door open and she climbed in.  He followed her and gave the cab driver the directions.  He sat back as the cab began to drive off.

            "Now don't think that you can run out on me once you get a ship. I have connections all over the place."

            "You weren't the one that cut me were you?"

            "Not intentionally."

            "Am I just another tool for you to use?"

            "You're more than that."

            She looked at him and he took her hand.  She smiled and he grudgingly returned the smile.  He knew that he'd have to be more genial to Rei to keep her around until her usefulness had expired.

            "I'm flattered."

            He moved his hand down to Rei's legs and smiled. A few more moments of this and she would be so pliable.  It was worth some physical exertion to keep her in line.

            "If you will cooperate, I'll make it worth your while."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I think you know."

            She blushed and he grinned.  She was so easily manipulated.  He could get her to do anything he wanted in a matter of time.  Rei pushed his hand away from her body and Vicious glanced at her.  Her face was extremely red and he knew what was on her mind.

            "Here we are," Vicious said as the cab stopped.  She looked out the window at the shipyards and opened her door.  She stepped out onto the street and watched as Vicious paid the cab fare.  The cab drove off and Vicious walked up to her.  She leaned close to him and he glanced at her.  How could anyone be so gullible as she was?  He flinched when she ran a hand through his gray hair and glanced at her.  She had the same look in her eyes as when they first met.  He couldn't kill her then and it looked as though he couldn't kill her now.  What was it about her?

            "There it is. What do you think?"  Vicious asked.

            "It's beautiful. You are being so nice to me," Rei said.

            "It's a small ship but it'll fit your needs. Here's the money. We'll come back later to pick it up," Vicious said as he paid the salesman.

            "Where are we going now?"  Rei asked.

            "Back to my ship. I promised you something."

            "You're going to make me blush again."

            "You deserve it."


	4. 4

            Vicious stared at her unconscious figure and drew his sword.  He pressed the tip of the blade into her neck and gazed down upon her nude body.  She lay silently on the bed in amongst the light blue sheets.  He drew back and watched a drop of blood run down her neck.

            He silently sheathed his sword and walked out of the room.  He had blown the perfect chance to kill her.  He sat in his chair and stared out the window. Could it be that he had…feelings for her?  He shook his head at the thought and lit a cigarette. He had temporarily grown soft, that's all. 

            "What happened?"  Rei asked and Vicious looked at her.

            "Nothing," he replied.

            "You cut me, didn't you?"

            "Not intentionally."

            "Why?"

            Vicious sighed as he put out his cigarette.  He reached for her hand.  Her eyes pulsated in pain and he turned away from her.

            "I was going to kill you."

            "_What_?"

            "Don't worry. I can't. I've killed many and yet I can't take your life. It's ironic."

            She fell to the floor in shock.  He stared at her for a moment then turned away from her.  She wiped her eyes and gazed at the hand in front of her.  She gazed up at Vicious and his gaze darkened.

            "Are you going to take it or do like the feeling of metal against flesh?"  he asked.

            "I guess I should thank you. You've given me so much," Rei said as she stood up.

            "Get dressed. We still need to pick up your shipment."

            "I'm going."

            Vicious took a step backward as Rei kissed him.  His eyes grew wide at her actions as she pulled way from him.  He watched her walk into the other room and sighed.  She had definitely fallen for him but was the feeling mutual? There had to be a reason why he couldn't kill her.

            "I'm ready," Rei said as she walked back into the room.

            "Good. Come on, I still need to get that shipment for you."

***

            "There's another shipment of Red Eye being delivered," Spike commented.

            "How much is the target worth?"  Fay asked and Spike looked at her.

            "We're after the receiver, not the deliverer. This is Mike Carrol. He's involved with the syndicate. As soon as the deliverer makes contact, we make our move."

            "So you're counting me in this one?" 

            "It'll be easier if we split up. We can cover more ground. You take the area by the pier. Jett and I will take the remaining parts of the city."

            "Right. I'll see you boys later."

***

            Rei walked out of her ship carrying a suitcase.  She looked at the directions that Vicious had given her and headed off towards the pier.  She hoped that everything would go smoothly.  She didn't want to disappoint Vicious, not after he had given her so much.  A bullet hit her shoulder and she dropped the suitcase in shock.  She cried in pain and Fay, who had just stepped into the area, ran up to her.

            "Are you all right?"  she asked as Rei cried in pain.

            "It hurts," she replied as Fay helped her up.

            "What happened?"

            "I don't know. I was just walking and somebody shot at me."

            "Cowards. Come on, I know someone that can fix you up."

            "I need to take care of something," Rei said and winced as she picked up the suitcase.

            "Whatever it is can wait," Fay said and Rei shook her head.

            "No. I can't disappoint him. He's done so much for me."

            "Him?"

            "Vicious."

            "_Vicious_?"

            "Do you know him?"

            "Not personally."

            "He's really nice."

            "We can't be talking about the same person. Where are you going?"

            "I'm supposed to deliver this to a warehouse."

            "What is it?"

            "I don't know. Vicious just told me to deliver it."

            "Damn. I really screwed this up. The man you were supposed to deliver is gone. You've failed as well. Maybe we can work something out. You're coming with me."

            "I really should tell Vicious what happened."

            "He'll find out soon enough. Now come along. If I don't come back with something, they'll never let me hear the end of it."

***

            "You're saying that she's the delivery man?"  Spike asked as Jett removed the bullet from Rei's arm.

            "Why don't you open the suitcase and see for yourself?"  Fay asked.

            "What do you think I'm doing? Hey, you're right."

            "We can take that stuff to the police," Jett said as he wrapped Rei's arm.

            "What about her?"  Fay asked.

            "We could turn her in as well."

            "Please. I was only doing this to repay his kindness," Rei said.

            "Whose kindness?"  Spike asked.

            "Vicious."

            "_Vicious_? Was he tall with gray hair?"

            "Yes. He's really nice."

            "Vicious is _not_ nice."

            "You're scaring her," Fay said.

            "You don't know him like I do," Spike said and Rei stood up.

            "I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't care. I had no place to live and I was scrounging through the trash looking for food. He gave me a place to sleep and new clothes. I was only trying to return the favor," she said and Spike glared at her.

            "Listen to me. Get away from him while you can. Vicious is nothing but trouble."

            "I'm sorry but I can't believe that. Now please, will you let me go?"

            "You don't want to go back to him. He'll kill you."

            "No he won't. He can't kill me. He said so himself."

            "Maybe he's changed," Fay said and Spike glared at her.

            "He's never going to change. He's always going to be the same damned bastard," Spike replied.

            "What are we going to do with her?"  Jett asked.

            "It's obvious what she wants," Fay said.

            "I can't hand her back to Vicious. Not after what he's done to me," Spike said.

            "I had nothing to do with your relationship with him," Rei snapped. "Now let me go. At least I had a direction with him. If you push me off onto the police, I'll be back on the streets again. I don't want that. I don't want to spend every day wondering if I'm going to see the end of the week. He may not have given me a lot but it's enough. Can't you understand?"

            "You haven't seen how much he's taken away. He may give to you now but he'll turn on you. I know."

            "Then at least give me the option to find that out for myself."

            "Spike, it's not your place to tell her what she should do," Jett said and Spike glared at her.

            "Stupid bitch. You really want to go back don't you?"  he demanded.

            "I have not reason to hate him," Rei replied.

            "Fine. Go back to him. Just be on your guard. I know what I'm talking about."

            "Thank you so much. I wish I could repay you."

            "Just go."


	5. 5

"What happened?"  Vicious asked as she walked up to him.

            "I'm sorry. Someone shot me and then someone else took me back to her ship. They took the suitcase and one of the men tried to stop me from coming back to you. Apparently you knew him at one point in your life," Rei said and Vicious' gaze darkened.

            "Spike?"

            "I believe that was his name."

            "I'm surprised he let you go."

            "I had nothing to do with your relationship to him. He had no right keeping me from you."

            "You got hit in the arm?"

            "Yes. I doesn't hurt like it did. I hope I didn't anger you. It wasn't my fault."

            "I know that. You are okay, aren't you?"

            "I'm fine. I'm just a little sore."

            "Let me see it. I know about injuries."

            She held her injured arm out to him and he ran his hands over it.  She winced slightly as he touched her sore spot.  He glanced at her and kissed her cheek.  Perhaps there was more about her than the desire to make her do his bidding.  He was acting more natural with her than he had ever acted with anyone else before.  He thought that he had lost such feelings.  If not lost then perhaps buried them.  They had been buried ever since he started with the syndicate.  He had learned that feelings such as passion only got in the way when dealing with the syndicate.  He watched her abrasive movements, brought on from the sensation of pain and sighed. Why had she completely broken down his defenses?

            "Thank you. I should be fine now," she said and drew away from him.  She had felt his apprehension and she didn't want to compound the feeling.  He watched her walk into the adjacent room and sighed.  He heard the door lock behind her and sat down.  How could it be?  How could an almost complete stranger have such an effect on him?  Twice he had tried to kill her and twice he had failed and now he had just helped her with her injury.  Could it be?  Could it be that she had somehow unlocked feelings that he had worked so hard to bury?  He lit a cigarette and stared at the closed door.  He wished he could figure out why he was experiencing these feelings.

***

            Rei sat on the cot and stared at the bare walls.  She knew that she had gotten involved in something that she would regret later but she couldn't help feel sorry for him.  There was another side to him that he refused to show.  For whatever reason, she wasn't sure.  All she knew was that her presence was affecting that side which was why he had tried to kill her twice.  Something within him had stopped her from being murdered twice but for what reason?  It was true that she was growing fond of him but were the feelings mutual?

            She sighed as she leaned back against the wall.  It had happened so quickly. One minute she was searching through the trash looking for some sustenance and the next minute she was on a spaceship with an extremely important syndicate member.  It seemed like a dream, but she wasn't complaining. Anything was better than the life she had been living.  She glanced at the bag of clothes that sat next to the cot and smiled.  Even though she was still unsure about his true intentions, she was positive about one thing.  He was being nice, despite what the bounty hunter had told her.  He had gone out of his way to care for her and she was deeply indebted to him for it.

            There was a soft tap on the door and she looked up.  She stood up and unlocked the door.  She gazed out at Vicious, his dark eyes seemed to be vainly trying to hide an emotion that she had never seen before.  His gray hair fell over his face, hiding his emotions even further.  She stared at him, waiting for him to say something and he grinned slightly.

            "It's funny. I've never been so confused before," he commented and she reached for his hand.

            "Confused in what way?"  Rei asked.

            "Confused as to why my defenses are being broken through. I don't know you and yet somehow you've managed to break through the wall that encases my emotions."

            "That's good, isn't it?"

            "I don't know. To me it means that I've become soft."

            "Maybe you built those defenses because you were afraid of being hurt again."  
            "What?"

            "Something must have happened to make you this way. Maybe you'd like to talk about it."

            "Why should I burden you with my life? You have enough problems as it is."

            "My presence has affected you somehow. I want to know why you've tried so hard to hide your sensitivity."

            "Maybe I'll tell you someday."


	6. 6

Vicious gazed at Rei, who lay sleeping soundly on the cot. He picked up his sword and began polishing it as he though about how and why he was drawn to her. He searched his memories, something that he had not done in a long time. He went back, back before his involvement with the Red Dragon Syndicate, back before his days in the military and back to his childhood.   
  
  
He lived in a decrepit section of town. His home was small and he lived with his mother and a handful of people whom he could not remember the name of. He knew he had a father somewhere but he didn't know where. He knew that living conditions were harsh and he had adapted quite nicely to it but someone somewhere has burrowed their way into his soul and he had never fully recovered from the invasion. His mind flashed back to a stormy day when he stared hungrily into the window or a restaurant. He remembered the scene clearly. A young girl left the restaurant carrying a bag in one hand and holding her mother's hand with the other. She drew away from her mother and ran up to him. She set the bag at his feet then ran back to her mother. Before he could say anything, they were gone.   
  
  
He glanced at Rei and realized why he could not kill her in the present or in the past. She had been that child that had shown him kindness. She had obviously been on a visit to his planet, for her clothes were not native to his soil. He was surprised that an act of kindness so long ago could still haunt him.   
  
  
"I'm sorry. I'd leave if I wasn't afraid of getting killed," Rei said as she stood up.   
  
  
"We're both living in a dream, that's all," he said as he turned the blade over.   
  
  
"Then I guess it's time to wake up except I don't know how to."   
  
  
"Don't worry about it. Don't worry about this, either. It's point will never touch you. You have my word."   
  
  
"Why this sudden change in attitude?"   
  
  
"You did something a long time ago that meant a lot to me."   
  
  
"I did?"   
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Just trust me right now. I thought that there was only one woman that could break through the barrier but you've done a much better job of it. I'd like to take you home. You need to go back to the life that you were used to as a child."   
  
  
"I never said anything about my past. How did you...?"   
  
  
"I knew. Please, trust me. That's not something I say to just anyone."   
  
  
He laid down his sword and stood up. He picked up a jewelry box and handed it to her.   
  
  
"This goes against my reputation but I want you to have this," he said and slipped a ring on his finger.   
  
  
"I don't know what to say," Rei said as she blinked her eyes.   
  
  
"I'm just returning the favor." 


	7. 7

"Get over it," Jett said as Spike lit a cigarette. He glared at Jett and Fay sighed.   
  
  
"Men. You get so possessive of women at times," she said as she lit a cigarette.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.   
  
  
"Simply because she sees something in Vicious that you don't, you get all upset. What's she's done doesn't affect you."   
  
  
"Everything with Vicious affects me. I swear, I hate that bastard."   
  
  
"It's not your problem," Jett said.   
  
  
"What's out next hit?" Fay asked and Spike stood up. He sighed and stretched. Ein walked up to him and Spike glared at him.   
  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" he asked as Ein gazed up at him.   
  
  
"He just wants to say hello. You're too edgy Spike. You need to relax," Jett said.   
  
  
"I can't relax about that damned woman. Crawling back to a snake like Vicious."   
  
  
"She can take care of herself, Spike. Now, are you going to try for money or are you going to go on about her? I know you guys are broke."   
  
  
"She's right there," Jett said and Spike sighed.   
  
  
"All right. Turn it on."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Vicious walked beside her up to a large and ornate house. He gazed coldly at the gatekeeper and the gatekeeper unlocked the gate. It slid open and Vicious and Rei stepped through. He stayed silent as they walked up the path, acknowledging each one of his armed guards. He stepped up the stairs and raised a hand to an electronic keypad. He typed in a password then opened the door.   
  
  
"I wasn't aware that you'd be bringing home company," a young man in a suit said and Vicious looked at him.   
  
  
"Take her to the spare room, Max. I need to make some calls. You'll find fresh clothing in the closet. I had some new clothing sent here especially for you. Take a bath if you like. I'll return as soon as I can," Vicious said and stepped into another room. Max led her into the room that Vicious had given her.   
  
  
"So what did he promise you?" Max asked and Rei looked at him.   
  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked.   
  
  
"Vicious isn't very involved with women. He doesn't normally do something like this for anyone. For him to do this for you, you must have done something of great importance to him. Here is the bath. I'm sure Vicious will inform you of meal times. I guess you're free to roam the house. I don't have much say in this. I'm just an associate."   
  
  
Max walked out of the room and Rei stepped into the bathroom. She shut the door and began taking off her clothes.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Vicious sat cross-legged in his chair with a glass of wine in one hand. He stared at the screen of his security system which was, at that point in time, viewing Rei's bathroom. He watched her take off her shirt then run her fingers through her aqua hair. She stopped, then unclasped her bra and Vicious watched her pull it off, revealing the soft flesh underneath.   
  
  
"What's the reason behind her?" Max asked and Vicious glanced at him.   
  
  
"She has a purpose even though she lost a shipment of Red Eye," he replied and Max stared at him.   
  
  
"You trusted her with something that valuable?"   
  
  
"Don't take that tone with me. I know what I'm doing."   
  
  
"It's been my experience that many a great leader was ruined because of a woman."   
  
  
"She's not going to ruin me."   
  
  
"She's a damned fine woman, though."   
  
  
"I'll agree with you there. I've met her twice before. Once as a small child and once a few years ago. You were at that bar, if my memory serves me. I had told her some information and was planning on killing her when the fight broke out but found I couldn't. I don't know why."   
  
  
"She's got a nice ass."   
  
  
"Yes, she does."   
  
  
He poured some wine into his glass and ran his fingers around the edge of it. He watched her get into the bath and laid a hand on his lap. After a few moments, he stood up and walked over to the birdcage where his bird sat. He fed it a couple of seeds from a bag near the cage then turned to Max.   
  
  
"You know what needs to be taken care of. Shut off the camera in her room. I will turn it back on when it suits me."   
  
  
"What are you going to do with the bounty hunters?"   
  
  
"Keep an eye on them. Spike has enough bravado to try something stupid like coming here and...rescuing her."   
  
  
"Think he'll try something like that?"   
  
  
"If his comrades don't convince him otherwise," Vicious said and walked out of the room. 


	8. 8

Rei awoke in a large, soft bed and pinched herself. She cried slightly in pain as she realized that she was not dreaming. She glanced beside her and saw that Vicious lay next to her, still sleeping. It shocked her to see him that way, the cold syndicate killer so sweet and...innocent looking. She pushed the blanket off of her with her feet and stood up. She stretched then cringed when she felt his hands on her back.   
  
  
"I've trained myself to sleep lightly. I knew you were awake because your breathing changed. Did my presence make you nervous? I've given you my word that I won't kill you," he said and she looked at him.   
  
  
"I know. It was just surprising," she said and Vicious raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
"What is?"   
  
  
"The way you looked there. You looked peaceful, lying there sound asleep. It was so different than what you look normally."   
  
  
"I wasn't sound asleep. I'd be killed if I slept deeply."   
  
  
"Well whatever you were doing, you looked so content."   
  
  
"I was content. The bath really satisfied me."   
  
  
"You scared me when you came in like that. I wasn't expecting it."   
  
  
"I wasn't planning on doing it but your...finer assets tempted me. Tell me, where did you originally come from?"   
  
  
"My home, you mean?"   
  
  
"Yes. I'd like to hear about it. I'm sure it was a hell of a lot better than where I lived."   
  
  
"Well...we lived on Sentinal 8. It started out as a mining operation but the rich people saw it as a choice spot to live so it was bought from the miners and houses were built. My parents bought one of the first houses built. I wasn't around yet but I was born in the new hospital there. When I got a little older, we traveled around the systems nearest us. I remember one place, though. I couldn't have been more than four, I guess but we were coming out of a restaurant and there was a little boy there with gray hair, just like yours. He was really hungry so I gave him the bag that had my lunch in it because I hadn't been very hungry then...I know he was surprised that I did that and my mother was just as surprised. I've always wondered if he appreciated my gesture or if he just threw it away because his pride was too great."   
  
  
Vicious turned her aside and she looked at him. There was an emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before. She took a step backwards and he caught her hand. He leaned forward to kiss her and forced her down onto the bed. She shut her eyes slightly as he drew away from her. He gazed down at her , the scars on his face even more apparent in the early morning sun. He licked his lips as he tried to think of the best way to say what he had to say to her. He wasn't very good with praise or thanks so he was unsure how to say it.   
  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Rei asked and Vicious shook his head.   
  
  
"No. No, you've said nothing wrong. You wanted to know what happened to that young boy, don't you?" he asked and she nodded her head.   
  
  
"Yes. Yes, I've always wondered about that. I felt guilty for what I had done afterwards because my mother gave me such a lecture about it. I think I did the right thing, though."   
  
  
"You did."   
  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
  
"I was that boy." 


	9. 9

After he had ravenously eaten the meal that the young girl had given her, he hurried home to his mother, who was sobbing loudly. A vial of liquid sat next to her and she held a needle in her hand. She was slumped across the table, like she had a tendency to get and Vicious took it as a normal matter of course. She glanced up when he walked past her, her glassy eyes filled with tears.   
  
  
He stopped short. There was something different in her drugged expression. Pain overcame the normal soothing, sedative effect of the drug. She let the needle fall from her grasp and forced herself to sit up. Vicious, stepped back in fear. This was not his mother's normal reaction to him. He knew that he had done nothing wrong, which was surprising because he had found it easier to get money and food when he broke the law.   
  
  
  
  
"Vincent, please forgive me!" she sobbed and Vicious looked at her. She seldom used his name. She always referred to him as "that boy". What was going on?   
  
  
"For what?" he asked as she embraced him. He tried to pull away, her hysteria being too much for him to bear but he couldn't. For someone drugged, she had an iron clad hold.   
  
  
"Your father...he's coming to take you away. I didn't keep up in my payments to him for this..." she pointed to the vial on the table. "So he's...he's taking you as payment! I'm sorry! Going to that venomous snake of a man..."   
  
  
She turned away from him and fell onto the floor, sobbing profusely. A few of the other inhabitants of the house walked by the room, shaking their heads as they attributed her episode to her addiction. It was ironic, for those living in the house were just as addicted to some form of drug as she was and yet they faulted her for her scenes but did not fault themselves for their own maniacal attacks.   
  
  
Vicious stood there, unsure as to what to do. It had been a natural instinct when he was three and four, to try and comfort his mother when she got upset but she rejected his concern. Now, it seemed as though she was practically begging him to embrace her. He did not comply with her unspoken request, however, for a new figure had entered the room. It was a tall male, with black hair and dark eyes. Vicious had never seen him before and he felt an irrational fear of him. He stepped back towards his mother but she pushed him forward.   
  
  
"You must go to him, Vincent. He's come to take you to your new home. He's your father," she said softly and Vicious looked at her.   
  
  
"Come on, boy. You're going to learn a lot more with me than you will ever learn here with a drugged whore," he said and took Vicious' hand. Vicious tried to pull away but his father brutally yanked on his arm. He fell to the unclean floor and screamed in pain as the piece of a broken alcohol bottle embedded itself in the flesh near his eye. His father hauled him up and unceremoniously yanked it out and smacked his screaming son across the face.   
  
  
"If you had come when I had told you to instead of resisting, none of this would have happened," he said as Vicious glared down at the floor and followed him out of the house.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just that...that scar. It seemed to have opened up again. I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Rei said as she drew her hand away from his face. She stared at the deep cut that he had made in her arm with his sword and then at him.   
  
  
"You're going to be no end of trouble for me," Vicious said as he turned away from her.   
  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know I touched a painful memory."   
  
  
"For so long I've kept these memories hidden. Locked away where no one, not even myself, can see them. Why can you?"   
  
  
"I don't know. I don't know why I can. I'm sorry."   
  
  
"I'd kill you if I could but no matter how hard I try and think about it, I can't. There's something about you. I don't understand it but it's there. It's something that no one else has had. I don't understand."   
  
  
"Perhaps you have...feelings?"   
  
  
"I don't know. This has never happened to me before." 


	10. 10

Vicious stood in the study, gazing silently out the window. His bird perched on his shoulder as he laid his hand against the tinted glass. He gazed coldly at a tree that sat a few feet from the house and turned away. The bird fluttered slightly as he sat in a leather armchair. He lit a cigarette and did not acknowledge the knock at the door.   
The door opened and Max stepped in. Vicious glanced at him and the bird shifted it's feet on his shoulder. Vicious took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ashes into an ashtray.   
"The physician has left. He gave her a sedative to sleep off the pain," he said. "I don't know what happened but she was pretty upset with herself."   
"I don't want you to pry into this affair, do you understand?" Vicious asked.   
"Just watch yourself. You've come too far to let a woman destroy everything."   
Vicious picked up a gun that lay on his desk. He pointed it at Max and Max took a nervous step backwards. Vicious turned away from Max and laid the gun back on the table.   
"Interesting, isn't it? I picked her up because she seemed gullible and easily manipulated. I was going to kill her when I grew tired of her but now..."   
His voice trailed off and he stood up and walked towards the window. He gazed at the yard and sighed.   
"Now I don't know. I don't understand why she can break through my defenses. I can't have become so weak that a mere woman can hit me where it hurts the most, have I?"   
"Of course not."   
"You mock me. I hear the underlying emotion in your voice."   
"I find it strange that a woman has gotten you like this."   
"You're right. There has to be more to her. I'll take her to the lab for testing once she wakes up."   
"For what?"   
"Wait a second. Sentinal 8. Where is that?"   
"Sentinal 8? That's a rich residential community. The majority of the inhabitants are Talibans. They are a close relation to humans, except that, under the correct conditions they turn into killers of the night. Something to the equivalency of werewolves or even vampires. I don't know what they look like exactly but that's what I've been told."   
"Interesting. Do we have some of those in the organization?"   
"Some."   
"That's good. Men?"   
"Yes. Women don't become as strong as men do. They at most, have some psychic abilities which if they are trained properly can be very deadly."   
"Women seem to be just as valuable as men."   
"That's what it seems but it takes an awful lot of work. Our scientists believe that it's a chemical in the Red Eye that sets off the reaction but they don't have anyone to test the theory on."   
"Would you know a Taliban if you saw one?"   
"No and that's what makes it really hard. What's that noise?"   
"There's a motion sensor in that ring I gave her. I switched it on."   
"What good is a motion sensor on her?"   
"At least I know she's waking up. I probably should speak to her. If I could just slit her throat, I'd be done with her," Vicious said and walked out of the room.   
He brushed the bird off his shoulder and continued his trek down the hall alone and in silence. His boots tapped lightly on the marbleized floor as he stepped into the main hall. He climbed the stairs and unlocked the door. She drew back at his presence and he frowned.   
"Don't be ungrateful. I could have very easily raped you and left you dead inside that trash can you were looking in," he said as he closed the door behind him.   
"But you didn't. I should keep that in mind," Rei said as he walked over to her. He sat down and inspected the bandage.   
"I'm sorry," she said and he looked at her.   
"I've become so used to killing anyone who dares to get close enough to my face. Close enough to touch it, that is," Vicious said.   
"I never should have..."   
"No. I should have realized that you weren't the same as the others."   
"You do get different with me. You get the way you truly are, not the way you appear to be."   
He stared at her for a moment, realizing that she was right, although he didn't know why. Perhaps it stemmed from when he was a small child an he wanted to comfort and protect his mother. He didn't know where it stemmed from but he knew that her observation was correct. What he portrayed to others was completely different than what he actually was. 


	11. 11

Vicious gazed at the dress that she had on and nodded in approval. She wore a knee length dress with a front that was slit provocatively from the neck to her waist. The sleeves were cut short and she wore an emerald bracelet on her wrist. Knee-length boots completed the ensemble and a small golden belt hung around her waist. He took her hand and led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.   
"Where are we going?" Rei asked.   
"First, we're going to get something to eat and then I want to take you over to our laboratory," Vicious replied and Rei looked at him.   
"Why?"   
"I want to make sure that you weren't infected with anything due to my recklessness, that's all."   
"That's so sweet of you."   
"Such emotions are new to me. I'm trying to be more...civil to you, that's all."   
"You're doing an elegant job."   
She kissed him and he gazed at her, still surprised that she could break so well through his defenses. Why could she? It couldn't be because of her act of kindness so long ago. Sure she was a beautiful child but at his age, he wasn't interested in romance. What had it been about her? Perhaps it had something to do about her psyche or something. Perhaps she was one of those people that Max had mentioned but he had no way of telling whether she was or not. At least...he had no way of telling yet.   
"Did I say something wrong?" she asked and he looked at her.   
"No. No, I was merely thinking about the list of business that needs to be taken care of. I have a lot to do in order to take over the syndicate."   
"Why do you want to take over the syndicate?"   
"It's a great business opportunity. Excellent leadership skills are gained from it."   
"Are you being humorous?"   
"A little, yes. This isn't normal for me. None of this is."   
"I like you much better this way, though."   
"It's a side only you can see, though. I can't allow others to see it. If they do, they may try to take advantage of me and I can't allow that."   
"I won't say anything."   
"No, but others might..."   
"The cook has your meal laid out on the dining room table," Max said as he met Vicious at the bottom of the stairs.   
"All right. Have the car waiting. We won't take long," Vicious said and Max nodded his head.   
"Where are you going again?"   
"The lab."   
"Oh, you did decide on that then?"   
"Just do as I tell you. You can be replaced, you know."   
"I'm fully aware of that."   
"Then do as I say."   
Max walked past him and Vicious held the door open for Rei. She sat down at the table and watched as Vicious placed a plate of food in front of her. He said nothing as he sat down and began eating. She watched him for a moment, then picked up her fork.   
"Eat in a timely manner. I want to get you there as soon as possible," he said as he picked up his glass of wine.   
"Why do I have to get there early?" she asked.   
"The lab is a busy place. The sooner you get there, the quicker they'll finish with you."   
"Oh. You will wait for me, won't you? You're the only one I know here."   
"Yes. I'll wait."   
"Thank you."   
"Just eat." 


	12. 12

The laboratory gave off a cold and anti-sentient feeling as Vicious led her down the large pathway that separated the tables full of beakers, test tubes, pills and syringes. Rei nervously took Vicious' hand and he gazed at her. He was slowly becoming used to her touch and he still wasn't exactly sure why.   
"Can't they get someone to take care of this? I feel like I'm going to be cut up or something," Rei said and Vicious said nothing. He was entertaining the idea of having the chemists kill her but he found that he didn't want to. He stopped in shock and Rei stared at him.   
"What did I do?" she asked and Vicious looked at her.   
"Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied as she let go of his hand.   
"Why did you stop then? I've done something, haven't I?"   
"You've done nothing."   
"We've been waiting for you," A chemist said as he appeared in the room.   
"Eating took longer than expected. I'd like you to run a test on her."   
"All right. What sort of test?"   
"I called ahead. You should have it written down somewhere."   
"He wants to make sure I didn't get infected when he cut me," Rei said as the chemist directed her to a chair. Vicious watched the chemist strap her into a chair and she looked nervously at Vicious.   
"It's not going to hurt a lot, is it?"   
"It shouldn't," Vicious replied as he watched the chemist prepare a syringe of Red Eye. He secured her arm and she winced in pain. Vicious watched with interest. The concentration of Red Eye was low enough that she would suffer no real damage but it would be enough for him to see if she was a member of the race that Max had spoken of.   
"We should see results soon," the chemist said and Vicious nodded his head.   
"Good. Perhaps I still can get some use out of her," he said.   
"I've heard that you are quite...intrigued by her."   
Vicious' gaze darkened as the chemist unstrapped her from the chair. She stumbled slightly and Vicious caught her.   
"How do you feel?" he asked and she blinked her eyes.   
"Disoriented," Rei replied as she stood up straight.   
"The shot has a little pain killer in it, that's all. You'll be fine soon."   
"I sure hope so."   
"Why don't you get some fresh air? Come on, I'll take you outside."   
"What was that?"   
"What was what?"   
"What you said after outside."   
"I didn't say anything."   
"Really? I heard your voice. You were saying something about how I looked."   
"I was thinking...."   
"I heard you then. I haven't been able to do it before. Why can I do it now?"   
"You've always been able to do it but you haven't been able to access it until now."   
"I don't understand."   
"It's all right. I've got some business that I need to take care of. Would you like to come with me?"   
"Yes I would."   
He kissed her then turned and walked up to the chemist. He gazed coldly at him and the chemist flinched.   
"If you think for one second that I've gone weak because of this, you're mistaken," he hissed as he laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Turn on me and I will find you and kill you before you even know what has happened."   
He walked back to where Rei stood and took her hand. He silently led her out of the room and she ran her free hand over his wrist. He flinched slightly at her touch then squeezed the hand that he had clasped.   
"Is my presence really a burden for you?" she asked and he glanced at her.   
"Of course not. Why do you say that?"   
"Because of the looks you're getting when I'm around."   
"You're not a burden. You're an asset." 


	13. 13

Rei sat silently in a carved Victorian chair next to the window that Vicious stood by and awaited their guests. She could hear him commenting in his mind about how beautiful she looked in her strapless evening gown with a side slit that went up almost to her waist.   
  
"Thank you," she said, breaking the silence and Vicious looked at her.   
  
"For what?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders   
  
"For you thoughts."   
  
"Oh."   
  
She sensed apprehension for her ability and sighed. She wished she could control her ability around him. She didn't really want to make him stop seeing her. She enjoyed how he treated her and she knew that he enjoyed it as well, other wise he wouldn't continue to do it.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said and he glanced at her.   
  
"Keep quiet. Our guests will be coming shortly," he said and she nodded her head. He walked over to where she sat and quickly kissed her.   
  
"Thank you for complying. I was afraid that I would have to remove myself from you company for awhile."   
  
"Your colleagues are here," Max said and allowed two tall men in suits and sunglasses to enter the room.   
  
"I understand that there's been some disapproval with the way I do things," Vicious said, his voice low and dangerous. Rei looked at him, the sensitive personality that she had grown to love had completely disappeared and had been replaced with the frigid personality that had become his trademark.   
  
"The acquisition of this…woman. We're afraid that you've compromised some of your goals," the first man said and Rei could hear the hate that Vicious kept in his mind.   
  
"And what have I done to give you this idea?" Vicious inquired, darkness dripping from his words.   
  
"You've been spending money on her and the run she did was a complete disaster," the second man said.   
  
"If you want her dead then allow one of us to kill her since you are unable to do it yourself."   
  
Vicious gave them such a gaze that they nearly fell to their knees in fear. He brought a hand to his sword and tapped the handle. He could kill them right there and now but what was his justification? Their deaths, without a proper reason, would make him unfavorable in the eyes of his colleagues and he didn't want to make more enemies than was absolutely necessary.   
  
Rei sat there, silent like she had been told to do, and thought the situation over. The only way that he could save himself was that if something should happen to her. Perhaps they could arrange a disappearance? That way he would appease his colleagues without actually getting rid of her, which she knew he didn't want to do. Vicious glanced at her, sensing that she had come up with a solution to the problem and turned his attention back to his colleagues.   
  
"I will take care of it, although I should kill you for ever doubting me authority. I am not going to compromise the Red Dragon Syndicate for anything. It will be mine and you two will be the first on my list to cut for disobedience," Vicious said and Rei felt a cold chill running through her body. She had never seen his dominant personality in such force before and it terrified her. The colleagues, having been thoroughly satisfied that Vicious had not lost his edge, nodded their heads vigorously and walked out of the room. Vicious picked up a glass of wine and sipped it. Rei watched him, the cold personality dissipating with the alcohol. He met her gaze and smiled slightly as he lowered the glass from his lips.   
  
"What did you hear?" he asked as he poured her a glass.   
  
"Well, you thoroughly convinced them," Rei replied as she rook a sip of the contents of the glass.   
  
"What were their thoughts when they left?"   
  
"Fear. That's all I could sense was fear. They were thinking about your death when they arrived but all they were concerned with was their lives when they left."   
  
"Good. I thought something was in the works. I hope I thoroughly discouraged them. Otherwise I have no choice other than killing them."   
  
"You have all this planned out, don't you?" Rei asked as he set his glass on the table. He walked over to where she sat and took her hand.   
  
"I don't have anything as planned out as you think I do." 


	14. 14

Rei lay awake in bed. She had not been able to sleep because Vicious' string of thoughts was too continuos. She also knew that he sensed her alertness and sighed, sincerely wishing that she could control her ability.   
  
"Do I frighten you, now that you can hear what no one else can?" he asked.   
  
"Perhaps," she replied.   
  
"Even though I have given you my promise not to kill you?"   
  
"Your thoughts can get quite frightening."   
  
"You hear what no one else can hear. You hear what I am, not what others see me as."   
  
"I know but I sometimes don't know how anyone can think like you."   
  
"No one else is like me. Now, you will not speak my thoughts."   
  
It was not a request, she knew, as she watched him light a cigarette.   
  
"Your thoughts don't concern me."   
  
"Yet they unnerve you."   
  
"Yes."   
  
He held the cigarette between his fingers and gazed at her. She leaned back and gazed out the window.   
  
"You wouldn't have gotten your life back if I had left you where I found you," he said. "And believe me, if you had been anyone else, I would have."   
  
She watched him move closer to her and lowered her head.   
  
"Yes. I'm sorry."   
  
"You can't help it."   
  
"I know. But I feel as though I'm invading your mind."   
  
"If you can't control it, then how is it invading?"   
  
"I just feel like I am, that's all. Oh..."   
  
"You know what my thoughts have turned to."   
  
"Yes, I know."   
  
"Are you going to reject me?"   
  
"No..."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Stop."   
  
He sensed her sudden mood change and gazed at her. Something she had heard had made her wary and he knew that it wasn't him.   
  
"Get down. Fast!" she hissed and Vicious obeyed. He did not disagree with her command for he knew that she must have an extremely good reason for it. He heard a bullet sing over his head and gazed at where his face was poised. Unfortunately, now was not the time for romance as he quickly grabbed his clothing. He thanked his foresight in leaving his clothes within his reach and slid off of Rei onto the floor, quickly kissing her skin as his face left its resting place.   
  
A few moments later, Vicious was dressed and flying down the hall to his study, his shoes tapping lightly on the hardwood floor. He opened his study door and the birdcage where his predatory beast sat, waiting. He held out his arm and the bird lit onto his right shoulder. Vicious tapped his sword, which hung unguarded by his side then walked out of the room, his face regaining the fury that others had learned to fear. He had been called out for a challenge and he would willingly accept it since the challenge had interrupted other, more important things.... 


	15. 15

Vicious stepped out on the lawn, his eyes gleaming like diamonds in a dark cave. He scouted the area, determined to find the person that had made an attempt on his life.   
  
"Max," he hissed. "I know you're out here."   
  
"Let's face it, Vicious. You've lost your edge since you've gotten involved with her," Max said and Vicious grinned darkly.   
  
"You wanted a challenge and you've got it."   
  
"I'm looking forward to it."   
  
"Stop with the pleasantries. Your weapon is drawn and so is mine. You want a fight to the death and that is what you shall get."   
  
"Good. I think I'm the most worthy person to achieve your goals anyway."   
  
"I never liked your arrogance."   
  
"You will die by my arrogance."   
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe."   
  
"You were always stubborn and self-absorbed."   
  
"Call it what you want. You won't live long enough to regret that."   
  
"Now who's being arrogant?" Max asked and fired. Vicious instinctively dodged it as his bird lit on a tall branch of a tree, waiting for its master to give the sign for the kill. Vicious returned the fire, knowing full well that Max would avoid any close quarters fighting with Vicious if he could. He had definitely planned all this out, Vicious though as he winced in pain as a bullet grazed his arm. He quickly glanced at the window and saw Rei there, watching him with concern. She had obviously felt his silent scream of pain and she was concerned about him. Max fired at the window, shattering the glass. Rei screamed and Vicious raised his hand then sharply dropped it. The bird spread its wings and flew down in an attacking fashion. Max fired his gun but the bird dodged his shots. Max frantically searched his coat for ammunition the screamed unnaturally in pain as Vicious withdrew his sword from Max's body.   
  
"I told you I hated that arrogance," Vicious hissed as he watched Max's body fall to the ground. He hung the bloodied sword against his waist and silently trudged through the broken glass from where the window had broken. He gazed at a trail of blood that led from where the window had broken to the bed where Rei sat pulling the pieces of glass from her chest, wincing in extreme pain.   
  
"Your concern is touching," she said as she tried to hide the pain in her voice.   
  
"I'll send for the doctor. Just let it be," Vicious said as he brushed her hand away. He sat beside her and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Thank you," she said and Vicious smiled slightly.   
  
"You saved me. It's a good thing you could sense his thoughts..."   
  
"I guess it's not a bad ability to have after all..."   
  
"Yes. It's a good thing for you to have." 


	16. 16

Rei slept soundly that night. The doctor had given her a tranquilizer to aide in the healing process and Vicious used the silence to do some much-needed thinking. While she slept, she couldn't hear his thoughts, which was good because there were some things that he wanted to address alone.   
  
First off, there had to be someone behind Max because he couldn't accept the fact that Max had been lying in wait all this time for a very…sudden ending. Max had been extremely loyal. Something had happened to change that. What it had been he was unsure of but perhaps there was something of relevance somewhere inside his room.   
  
He switched off the light beside the bed. He would start his search tomorrow. Tonight, he would stay with Rei, lest something should happen to her. Because he had his suspicions on Max, he was sure that the danger had not been eradicated with his death. He let his fingers run through her aqua hair for a moment then sighed. He had given her his word that she would not die by his own blade but it seemed that quite a few others were intent on killing her simply because of how close she had gotten with him.   
  
She came from a past that no one knew and so, because of that, he supposed, his colleagues saw her as a threat. He shook his head slightly as he gazed at her. Her sleep seemed restless but that could be a simple side effect of the drug that the physician had administered to her.   
  
He heard a fluttering of wings and glanced at the bird that sat perched on the foot of the bed. He smiled slightly as he pulled off his shirt. He shook his head for a moment, and then glanced at Rei.   
  
"Go on home. You don't need to concern yourself with this one. She will never betray me," Vicious said. The bird looked at him for a moment then flew off for its cage. Vicious stood up and pushed the shattered glass into a corner with his feet then shook the excess shards off of his boot. He placed a table over the pile of glass so that if, even though it was highly unlikely, Rei awoke during the night, she would be safe from slicing her feet on the ragged pieces of the window.   
  
He walked back to the bed and took off his boots and then his pants. He knew that he couldn't do anything with her and he didn't want to do anything anyway. What he simply wanted was a feeling of closeness and that was what he was going to get as he lay down beside her. He refused to sleep elsewhere because he was sure another attempt on her life would be made. He glanced at her still figure for a moment then closed his eyes.   
  
He was not sure why he wanted to protect her for he had never had the desire to protect before. The desire to protect anyone else, he supposed as he pulled the blanket up over her still body. He had always wanted to protect himself and do things in his best interest but now…now there seemed to be another emotion demanding equal share of his attention and he was unsure how to deal with that. It was a feeling of warmth, something that he had not felt in the longest time and he was slightly apprehensive of it.   
  
"Perhaps once you're awake, I'll know the answer," he commented as he lay back on the soft mattress. He was sure she knew but she was waiting for him to speak his mind first and Vicious found that hard to do with her. For so long he had been concerned with his own needs and with his own wants but now…now he wanted to keep her safe as well. He shook his head slightly as he closed his eyes. That kind of thinking was not productive and merely a waste of time. The answers to his questions would be answered eventually and he'd just have to live with that. 


	17. 17

A frigid rain pelted through the broken window onto the bed and Vicious shivered. He stood up and picked up his coat then placed it on Rei, who was still unconscious. He got dressed and glanced at the clock. Eight in the morning. He brought a hand to his stomach and headed for the kitchen. He would have to cook his own food since Max was dead and that was something he hadn't done in a long time.   
  
His steps echoed across the silent marble floor, filling the hall with eerie tapping sounds. He felt nothing as he walked towards the kitchen. His heart, much like the house itself, was devoid of emotion. An unexpected knock came at the door and Vicious turned to answer it. A young man stood there with black hair streaked with blonde. Vicious remembered his nickname, Stinger, but failed to remember his actual name.   
  
"Sorry for this unexpected visit. I thought you might need some help," he said and Vicious' gaze darkened.   
  
"What do you know about last night?" he asked.   
  
"I know he was bought, that's all. By who, I don't know. You gonna let me in?"   
  
"Can you cook?"   
  
Stinger grinned and Vicious offered him entrance to the house. He fell in step beside Vicious and they began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen.   
  
"Where's your coat? I was just asking," Stinger said as he became aware of the look that Vicious was giving him.   
  
"Rei has it," Vicious replied.   
  
"Rei? Oh, the..."   
  
"What were you going to say?"   
  
"Girl. That was it."   
  
"People dislike her."   
  
"They dislike your involvement with her."   
  
"That's why they attempted to take her life."   
  
"And will continue to do so, yes."   
  
"I didn't ask a question."   
  
"I know."   
  
"What are their names?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"I find it strange that you came here for no reason whatsoever..."   
  
"I came here to offer my services. I've been loyal, haven't I?"   
  
"Max was loyal as well."   
  
"So every man has a price. Be thankful that mine's hard to reach."   
  
"You speak your mind. That's good," Vicious said as he opened the kitchen door.   
  
"I see no point in hiding things. Especially from you," Stinger replied as he opened the refrigerator door.   
  
"Smart man. Where do you stand on her?"   
  
"I never take sides."   
  
"You're a man that obviously values his life."   
  
"I'm a man that knows loyalties can kill you."   
  
"How do you expect to get compensation for your services, then?"   
  
"I don't but I offer them anyway. I get lucky every once in awhile."   
  
"What are you cooking?"   
  
"A delicacy for you. Only the best fowl marinated in exotic wine. Add some rare ground spices..."   
  
"You sound like one of those cooking shows. Where did you learn to cook?"   
  
"I learned in a gourmet restaurant. A lot of the customers resembled your girl in body structure that is..."   
  
There was movement from upstairs and Vicious laid a hand on his sword. Stinger switched the fire off from underneath the cooking meat and quickly fell behind Vicious' gait.   
  
"You're good at deciphering sounds. What do you make of it?" Vicious asked as both pairs of feet padded lightly up the stairs.   
  
"I'm not sure. It could be danger or it could be her..."   
  
"She was given a heavy sedative..."   
  
"She could just be coming out of it. I'll wait here. I'm sure you want to retrieve your coat."   
  
Vicious ignored that remark as he opened the door and walked inside. Rei stood up in shock then relaxed when she saw who it was. Vicious removed his jacket from her shoulders and gently kissed her neck. He then inspected her wounds and she took his hand.   
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he came up to her level.   
  
"I'm still in pain," Rei replied and winced slightly as he ran his hands over her chest.   
  
"You will be. Especially there. It's going to take awhile to heal."   
  
"I know that."   
  
"Drink this."   
  
He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. She slowly took a sip as he ran his hands down her bare legs. He kissed her thighs and she watched him then turned her attention to the door.   
  
"Who's out there?" she asked.   
  
"Max's replacement," Vicious replied.   
  
"He seems familiar. I don't know why..."   
  
"Is he one of your kind?"   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"You don't remember much of your past, do you?"   
  
"No I don't. I'm sorry. He's being very patient..."   
  
"It was strange last night."   
  
"What was?"   
  
"Having you sleep so soundly. It was strange. I couldn't sleep."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
He smiled slightly as he drew back and looked at her.   
  
"It's all right. At least I got the time to think."   
  
"I bet that was welcomed."   
  
"Yes but it was strange, not to have the awareness that you could hear my silent words. I've grown used to it, I guess."   
  
"Is that good?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Here, wrap this around you. I don't want you to get fully dressed, not since you're still in pain."   
  
She took the black leather jacket and put it on with some assistance. Once she was fully buttoned up, Vicious opened the door so that Stinger could come in. He glanced at Rei for a moment, then turned his attention to Vicious.   
  
"The wind is restless tonight," he said and Vicious raised a questioning eyebrow.   
  
"As in...?" he inquired.   
  
"The grounds are alive with insects."   
  
"What kind?"   
  
"Can't tell. You...seem familiar."   
  
"She made the same comment about you."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I just said your mind seemed familiar," Rei said.   
  
"Take her to the basement where she'll be safe. If you betray me..." Vicious said and Stinger nodded his head.   
  
"I know. You'll kill me. Don't worry, I have no intention of dying yet," he said.   
  
"Good. Dying is always a choice."   
  
"I know that." 


	18. 18

Vicious said nothing as Stinger rejoined him. Stinger crouched low, once they had left the safety of Vicious home, and listened intently to the sounds or lack of them. Vicious watched him for a moment then drew his sword.  
  
"We're wasting time," he said and Stinger shook his head.  
  
"No...this is what needs to be done. They expect us to act irrationally. That's why it's so quiet," Stinger replied.  
  
"Then what do you propose?"  
  
"Perhaps I know why she found me familiar."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll show you, for a price."  
  
"You son of a..."  
  
"I told you, I don't take sides. If I'm going to stick my neck out like this then I want to be insured pretty damned well."  
  
"How much are you wanting?"  
  
"Fifty thousand."  
  
"You know I can kill you."  
  
"I know, but you won't. If what I know wasn't worth that much, then I wouldn't have told you. I told you, I'm not ready to die yet."  
  
"All right. I'll pay you after all of this is over."  
  
"You know, I don't completely trust you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
Stinger grinned then relaxed for a moment. His hands began to twitch in anticipation for the change that was about to befall him. Vicious watched him for a moment, suddenly realizing that he was a male from Rei's species. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before as Stinger's body became darker and leaner. His ears became slightly longer and he stood up straight.  
  
"I figured this natural form is going to be more helpful than the other one," he said.  
  
"So how do you know her?" Vicious asked.  
  
"We met once."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"It wasn't relevant."  
  
"I see. Were you close?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Vicious eyes glinted dangerously but Stinger didn't flinch. He continued to scan the area, awaiting the enemy's first move. The wait wasn't long, for the first shot fired was aimed at the spot where Stinger had been kneeling.  
  
"They've fired the first shot. Twenty to twenty-five I believe. I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting more," Stinger said as he stepped out from behind Vicious.  
  
"It should be somewhat of a challenge I hope. You look like you've seen plenty of action," Vicious said and Stinger shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"The observation is mutual."  
  
"Yes. War showed me a lot."  
  
"War can do that."  
  
"War can do a lot of things."  
  
"True. Let's get going. We're targets right here."  
  
*********************************************** Rei crouched in the darkened cellar. She clearly heard Vicious' thoughts and it made her nervous. She had never heard him in the midst of a fight before and his dark, calculated killing thoughts made her terrified. She withdrew into a corner and began to cry. She felt responsible for the current crisis and she hoped that he wouldn't become injured on her account. She thought about Stinger and tried to remember why he seemed so familiar. She focused on his mind, the sense of familiarity growing until she drew back in shock. She remembered why he seemed familiar. She had met him before, long ago. He was one of her people and he had taken away the one thing that a woman could not regain in her life. It was a liberation of her spirit, but he had disappeared shortly after that night. She had been working in the bar that she had been injured in for approximately a month before she met him. She had consented to his desires and the freedom she felt afterwards... "I wonder," she said aloud. "If he's told Vicious. I can't hear any thoughts about that so I guess he hasn't said anything. But, Vicious' main concern right now is staying alive so he wouldn't be concerned about whether or not Stinger and I had been..." She wiped her eyes and stood up. There was a silence and she knew that wasn't good. She turned her attention back to Vicious. He had been struck but he was trying to ignore the signals of pain that his body was giving him. Rei ran up the stairs and tried the cellar door. Locked. Stinger had, most likely, done that for her protection but right now she didn't care about her protection. She banged hopelessly on the door then leaned, exhausted against the door frame. There was no way out. She wished she were stronger but wishes weren't going to help anything. There was a loud click as the tumblers to the lock fell into place and Rei drew back. She began to breathe rapidly as she closed her eyes, terrified of who it might be. She heard familiar thoughts and curses of pain and Rei opened her eyes. Vicious stood there, his eyes fluctuating fiercely in pain. "What happened?" she asked as Vicious leaned against the door frame. "He got hit by a stray bullet," Stinger said. "I was going to take him to the doctor but he wanted to see you. Anyone would." "Shut up," Vicious growled. "Remember. You still owe me." "I'm not going to back out on a deal. You know me a hell of a lot better than that." "Now that you've seen me, go to the doctor. Your pain is too much for me," Rei said as she took his hand. He gazed fiercely at her for a moment, then softened his gaze. "I had to make sure you were all right," he said and Rei smiled. "Thank you. Now come on, we need to get you taken care of." "I don't know why I allow you to take such liberties with me." "I think I know," Stinger said and Vicious glared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said and Rei looked at him. "You do. You just won't vocalize it," Rei said and Vicious said nothing. "Come on. You need to get taken care of." 


	19. 19

Vicious said nothing as Stinger rejoined him. Stinger crouched low, once they had left the safety of Vicious home, and listened intently to the sounds or lack of them. Vicious watched him for a moment then drew his sword.  
  
"We're wasting time," he said and Stinger shook his head.  
  
"No...this is what needs to be done. They expect us to act irrationally. That's why it's so quiet," Stinger replied.  
  
"Then what do you propose?"  
  
"Perhaps I know why she found me familiar."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll show you, for a price."  
  
"You son of a..."  
  
"I told you, I don't take sides. If I'm going to stick my neck out like this then I want to be insured pretty damned well."  
  
"How much are you wanting?"  
  
"Fifty thousand."  
  
"You know I can kill you."  
  
"I know, but you won't. If what I know wasn't worth that much, then I wouldn't have told you. I told you, I'm not ready to die yet."  
  
"All right. I'll pay you after all of this is over."  
  
"You know, I don't completely trust you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual."  
  
Stinger grinned then relaxed for a moment. His hands began to twitch in anticipation for the change that was about to befall him. Vicious watched him for a moment, suddenly realizing that he was a male from Rei's species. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before as Stinger's body became darker and leaner. His ears became slightly longer and he stood up straight.  
  
"I figured this natural form is going to be more helpful than the other one," he said.  
  
"So how do you know her?" Vicious asked.  
  
"We met once."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"It wasn't relevant."  
  
"I see. Were you close?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Vicious eyes glinted dangerously but Stinger didn't flinch. He continued to scan the area, awaiting the enemy's first move. The wait wasn't long, for the first shot fired was aimed at the spot where Stinger had been kneeling.  
  
"They've fired the first shot. Twenty to twenty-five I believe. I'm a little disappointed. I was expecting more," Stinger said as he stepped out from behind Vicious.  
  
"It should be somewhat of a challenge I hope. You look like you've seen plenty of action," Vicious said and Stinger shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"The observation is mutual."  
  
"Yes. War showed me a lot."  
  
"War can do that."  
  
"War can do a lot of things."  
  
"True. Let's get going. We're targets right here."  
  
***********************************************   
  
Rei crouched in the darkened cellar. She clearly heard Vicious' thoughts and it made her nervous. She had never heard him in the midst of a fight before and his dark, calculated killing thoughts made her terrified. She withdrew into a corner and began to cry. She felt responsible for the current crisis and she hoped that he wouldn't become injured on her account. She thought about Stinger and tried to remember why he seemed so familiar. She focused on his mind, the sense of familiarity growing until she drew back in shock. She remembered why he seemed familiar. She had met him before, long ago. He was one of her people and he had taken away the one thing that a woman could not regain in her life. It was a liberation of her spirit, but he had disappeared shortly after that night. She had been working in the bar that she had been injured in for approximately a month before she met him. She had consented to his desires and the freedom she felt afterwards...   
  
"I wonder," she said aloud. "If he's told Vicious. I can't hear any thoughts about that so I guess he hasn't said anything. But, Vicious' main concern right now is staying alive so he wouldn't be concerned about whether or not Stinger and I had been..."   
  
She wiped her eyes and stood up. There was a silence and she knew that wasn't good. She turned her attention back to Vicious. He had been struck but he was trying to ignore the signals of pain that his body was giving him. Rei ran up the stairs and tried the cellar door. Locked. Stinger had, most likely, done that for her protection but right now she didn't care about her protection. She banged hopelessly on the door then leaned, exhausted against the door frame. There was no way out. She wished she were stronger but wishes weren't going to help anything. There was a loud click as the tumblers to the lock fell into place and Rei drew back. She began to breathe rapidly as she closed her eyes, terrified of who it might be. She heard familiar thoughts and curses of pain and Rei opened her eyes. Vicious stood there, his eyes fluctuating fiercely in pain.   
  
"What happened?" she asked as Vicious leaned against the door frame.   
  
"He got hit by a stray bullet," Stinger said.   
  
"I was going to take him to the doctor but he wanted to see you. Anyone would."   
  
"Shut up," Vicious growled.   
  
"Remember. You still owe me."   
  
"I'm not going to back out on a deal. You know me a hell of a lot better than that."   
  
"Now that you've seen me, go to the doctor. Your pain is too much for me," Rei said as she took his hand. He gazed fiercely at her for a moment, then softened his gaze.   
  
"I had to make sure you were all right," he said and Rei smiled.   
  
"Thank you. Now come on, we need to get you taken care of."   
  
"I don't know why I allow you to take such liberties with me."   
  
"I think I know," Stinger said and Vicious glared at him.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said and Rei looked at him.   
  
"You do. You just won't vocalize it," Rei said and Vicious said nothing.   
  
"Come on. You need to get taken care of." 


	20. 20

Rei sat in the balcony of the theater in Vicious' box seat. Stinger had gone for a quick trip to the restroom and once inside a marbleized stall, he switched on a tiny communicator located in the earring of his right ear. There had been some discussion between the two and Vicious had thought it best that Stinger wear the communicator, just in case something should happen to them while he was speaking with his colleagues. "We went to the theater and I've got some bad news for you. Spike's in the lobby. He must think you're around or something," he said. "Spike now. I can still use her to my advantage. I've found out the party that wants her dead and my involvement with her is only a small portion of the problem. She's wanted dead for her knowledge of her father's bad investment habits. Apparently he's trying to start anew by covering up his double-dealings. He's planted a bounty on her for false charges of arson and grand theft," Vicious' voice said. "So what do I do?" "Stay with her. Just don't take advantage of her a second time." "Oh you know about that." "My surveillance system is still functional. Just make sure nothing happens to her. I'll be there soon." Stinger opened the door to the stall and walked right into the end of Jett's gun. "You're not going anywhere," Jett said as Stinger gazed at him in surprise. "I did some checking up on you and you're wanted by quite a few people." "What have you done to her?" Stinger asked. "Ask Spike. He's got the grudge with Vicious." Stinger's eyes darkened as Jett increased the pressure on the trigger. Stinger's ears lengthened as Jett fired his gun. Stinger leapt lightly aside and rushed Jett. Again shots were fired and Stinger avoided them. All but one. The last one met him head on and he fell limply backwards, blood gushing forth onto the recently cleaned and waxed tiled floor. "Now I won't get as much of the reward. You were worth a lot more alive," Jett said as he gazed at the corpse, the clothes on his body slowly absorbing the blood that pooled out onto the floor. "Oh well, when you're as broke as I am, you can't choose how much money you're going to get." Rei huddled in a corner of the roof, gasping frantically for breath. She was thankful that she heard the thoughts of the bounty hunters before they neared her but she didn't like being alone. They had already killed Stinger and his dying mental scream had unnerved her so much that she barely had the mental capacity to run up to the roof. She wanted Vicious. She wanted him next to her. She wanted his affection, even though it didn't fall in the standard definition of the term. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, touching her the only way he could touch her. She heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to the roof and shivered in fear. She was utterly terrified as Spike blasted the lock on the door and kicked it open. The rooftop was dimly lit with the afterglow of fluorescent lights that shone from the surrounding buildings. The haze of the city covered the lights, causing them to take on a grainy appearance. Spike glanced around the area of the roof, his contrasting eyes searching for her. Their gaze met and a complete hysteria took over Rei's emotions. She fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably, for she did not know why she deserved to die. They both had come from a broken past, although hers had broken much later than his and perhaps that was what had drawn her back to him. She was fully aware of the fact that in the beginning all Vicious was planning on doing was using her and killing her when he grew tired of her but.but there was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he could not kill her. Now.now she was going to die by the hands of his enemy and the only justification he had was his hatred for Vicious. Rei did not know what went on between Spike and Vicious, nor did she care. What Vicious had done in the past did not change how she felt about him. "Women," Spike commented as Rei haltingly tried to catch her breath. "I-I don't.want to leave him!" she sobbed. "He doesn't care about you. He's just using you. He'll kill you when he grows tired of you. If you come with me, you'll have a life. In a prison, but you'll have a life." "I have his word that he won't kill me." "His word doesn't mean a damned thing!" "You don't know!" she cried, then lowered her eyes. "You don't know. You've never seen his compassion. You've never seen his gentle side. All you know is the reason why they call him Vicious." "You don't know either. How he's deceived, cheated, lied, and killed. You don't know how he's stolen and made deals. You never fought alongside him, only to be stabbed in the back later on," Spike said and Rei gazed up at him. She noticed, for the first time, his two separate eye colors and sniffed heavily. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at him. "I've never seen anything like it," she said. "One eye is forever seeing the past. The other sees the future. Come on, while it's still safe," Spike said. "No. I'm in no danger. He will protect me." "Vicious is a lying, double-dealing, back stabbing bastard." "Merely an opinion, Spike," Vicious said as he stepped out of the doorway. His eyes peered dangerously out from underneath the bangs of his gray, slightly curly hair. His bird perched on top of his injured arm, its cold black eyes gazed silently at Spike, watching him.and waiting. "Vicious," Spike said, that one word saturated with all the hate he held for Vicious. "Give her to me and I'll let you and your companions go." "What my companions do is their own affair. This woman is wanted and I plan on delivering to keep her away from you." "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go?" Rei asked as she walked up to Vicious. She took his hand and gazed pleadingly at Spike. "I understand him. Please. Don't take that away. Haven't you ever had someone that understands you?" Spike said nothing as he watched her run a hand over Vicious' face and down the scars of his past. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them before they had gotten that close to him. If it had been anyone else.He watched her, the look in her eyes was obviously love and he glanced at Vicious, who stood watching Spike. His gaze had never left him, but there was something different in his eyes. Rei smiled, hearing Vicious' thoughts and she kissed him. "You want to break that up?" Faye asked and Spike glanced at her. "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked and Faye shrugged her shoulders. "From the door you broke down. Does it hurt because it reminds you of what you once had?" "No one asked you." "I know that. I'm not the kind of woman that waits to be asked. So what are you gonna do? Play the hero or the villain in this case?" "Let it go, Spike," Jett said and Spike looked at him. "Not you too," he said as Jett laid a hand on his shoulder. "There'll be another time for you to settle the score with him. Both of you know that. What that girl does doesn't concern you. It's her life and she has made her choice. Perhaps she sees more than you can." "Of course. Lecture me about life." "It's not a lecture. It's merely an observation." "There'll be another time, Spike. Another time when this will all be settled and we will both know the answer to our questions but now is not the time. I'll refrain my men from firing on you if you leave now," Vicious said and Spike looked at him. "I don't want you dead.yet." "Well, I'll take you up on that offer since it's the best I'm going to get from you. But believe me, I'll be ready for next time," Spike said and Vicious' eyes narrowed. "I know." *********************************** Vicious gazed at Rei. She pulled off her shirt and laid it on the bed. She reached behind her to unclasp her bra when she felt Vicious' hands on her back. He unclasped her bra and pushed the straps off of her shoulders. She laid a hand on his and he looked at her. "I want you to do something for me," he said and she looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Remember your past."  
  
"What?" "I know who wants you killed." "Who? Why would anyone want me dead? What did I do wrong?" "I can tell you who. The rest you will have to look to yourself for answers." "Tell me who, then." "Sit down." Rei did as she was told and gazed up into Vicious' dark eyes. "Your father." "My father?" "Yes. You told me you don't remember much of your past so perhaps you did something or found out something that he holds against you. Enough to post a bounty on you." Rei stared at him, shocked by the news. Her own father wanted her dead. But why? Where was the justification? Vicious knelt before her, his dark eyes piercing into hers. "You've got to unlock your past. You've got to remember. You know, in the beginning, my main focus was to use you to my advantage but it seems that you're already being used," he said and she blinked her eyes. "That can't be true. Why would my father want to do such a thing?" Rei asked and Vicious looked at her as he laid a hand on her face. "You tell me," he said as he ran his fingers down her cheek. "Where's the scar that puts you back to that time? You know mine. You've touched it before. Where's yours?" "I.I don't know." "Could you hear thoughts before? As a child, perhaps? What happened to bring that sort of death wish about?" "I don't know." "You're going to have to think. Where's the scar that's linked to your past?" He pushed back her hair and gazed at a scar on the side of her neck. He touched it and Rei froze in terror. She had seen it all. She had seen the horrible truth. Her father had, in the basement, enough weapons to blow the entire system up. He had made his money for Sentinal 8 by illegally selling weapons of mass destruction to various terrorist groups. She stood at the top of the stairs, crouched low, watching him. He inserted a syringe into his arm and pushed down on the trigger. She knew that she wasn't allowed down there in the basement but she was curious and at the age of sixteen, she had finally decided to investigate. Large detonators sat on tables along with flamethrowers and biochemical weaponry. She watched the people browse through the stock as if they were in some sort of bazaar and sneezed. It was a soft sneeze but it was loud enough to catch her father's attention. He threw something at the spot where she was crouching and she gasped as she felt something attach to her neck. It was like a metallic centipede and she felt its razor sharp legs dig into her skin. She screamed in pain and ran out the door. She ran through the house, vainly trying to pull the metallic parasite from her neck as a feeling of drowsiness came over her. She reached the front door and with her hand on the doorknob, she fell unconscious. She awoke a few weeks later and the man that was in the hospital room with her, she did not recognize. He identified himself as her father and told her that they were currently in financial trouble. She was supposed to look for work as soon as she felt better. He never told her the reason why they had suddenly become destitute but Rei surmised that her presence in the basement that evening had spoiled a heavy business deal and her father had placed his entire trust in landing that deal, which failed. "It's that bad, isn't it?" Vicious asked and she looked at him, the present slowly coming back into focus. She cried out and embraced him, crying hysterically. "Please.please don't let him hurt me! He was under the influence of something back then but.but." She broke off abruptly as Vicious pushed her back onto the bed. Her chest heaved frantically up and down as Vicious wiped her eyes. "There's only one thing for you to do, then," he said as he removed his shirt. "What?" "He used you. He's going to kill you because he no longer needs you. You're no longer useful to him." "So?" "There's only one thing for you to do." "There is?" "Yes. Kill him first." "But." "You can hear my thoughts and I know how minds like his work. I didn't get to where I am now by being compassionate." "But you are compassionate." "Only you can see that. Now what are you going to do about your father?" "All of this seems like a dream. It can't be reality. Not if I have to make a decision like this." "Perhaps you're right. But, how are you going to wake up from the dream? There's only one way and you know what it is." He kissed her chest and Rei sighed. She heard his thoughts and knew they were true, she just did not want to accept the fact that her father deserved to die. Vicious continued to kiss her and she looked at him. Did she want to give him up? She felt him move downward and moved her body in response to his touch. "Do you know what to do?" Vicious asked as he glanced up at her. "Yes but I don't know how," Rei replied, her voice shaky with the knowledge of what she was going to do. "I'll help you. This won't be my first killing." "I know. Oh.Vicious." "I don't need to say it, do I?" "No you don't. Your thoughts spoke clearly." 


	21. 21

"Take this," Vicious said as he handed his sword to Rei. She looked at him and then at his weapon. "But." she said and he pushed the hilt towards her. "Take it. This is a lot quieter than a gun. I'll teach you how to use it." "Isn't there another way of doing this?" "No. Hold it like this." Vicious laid her hands on the sword and she clasped it. She looked at him and then at the sword. "It's sort of heavy." "You're just not used to it yet. Try swinging it around." Rei did as she was told and Vicious watched her. She was doing pretty well for her first attempt. She had the gracefulness that went well with swordplay. "Think of it like a dance. Your movements are fluid. Try again." Rei did as he told her and Vicious nodded his head. He took the blade away from her and embraced her. She flushed slightly as he ran his hands down her legs. "I need to get you a rapier. I think you'll do much better with that. A lot of damage can be done with a rapier too. We'll get it tomorrow. It's too late now." "But what if he attempts to kill me again? What if he tries to kill you?" "Why are you worried? You know my thoughts. You know my actions. You also know what I do to those who dare try to take my life." "Yes, I know. There's that side of you too." "It's the side I'm known by. Wine?" "Not a lot." "Are you worried that I'll do something while you're under the influence of alcohol? Is that how he lay with you the first time?" "Please.don't talk about him. You don't know how his mind screamed out in pain as he died. It was terrible. I could barely make it to the roof from the shock of it all." He handed her a glass of wine and she quickly drank it, her hands shaking with the shock she had felt when Stinger was shot. Vicious watched her, the terror in her eyes still apparent as he ran a hand up under her shirt. "Calm down. You're going to see a lot more deaths and you're going to hear many more disturbing thoughts. You've got to get through it. Please." She nodded her head and closed her eyes. She smiled at his thoughts as he touched her skin. She leaned back and he kissed her neck as she allowed him to direct her to a small leather couch. "I guess all of this has been good," Rei said as she sat on the couch. "What do you mean?" Vicious asked as he watched her. "Everything. If I hadn't lost my home and everything, I never would have seen you again. That's something I would have regretted. I really do care for you and that feeling is mutual even though you can't express it." "If I expressed that feeling, I would put us both in danger. The ones who stay loyal to me see you as an asset but they do not want to see me emotionally attached to you." "But." "No one else can hear what goes on in my mind. I do everything for a reason, although the reason may not always seem clear to others." "Don't touch there. The memories still hurt," Rei said as Vicious ran a hand down the side of her neck. "And you don't think mine do? When you put your hands there, the pain is still there but it's not as bad as it once was. The pain will always be there but you learn to deal with it," he said as he turned down the light. He ran his hands down her gently sloping waist and stopped at her upper thighs. He stood up and put on his shirt and jacket. He sheathed his sword and walked out of the room. The silent house echoed with his footsteps, a slightly cracked window allowed a swift breeze to blow his coat and hair. He stopped at the front door, his eyes narrowing as he opened it. He ducked, just as a cullet whizzed overhead. He swiftly ran, bringing the fire away from the house as he scanned the area. After a few moments, he located his men, returning the fire, and concerned himself with finding the party that wanted him dead. "You'd think they'd learn, wouldn't you?" Stinger asked and Vicious stared at him. "What the hell? You're dead. That cop killed you," he said and Stinger grinned. "I decided I couldn't go like that so here I am." "Don't give me that. I want a damned explanation." 'Later. Let's just take care of the guy gunning for you. I'll make my story worth your while." "And yours too." "Hey, I don't share my secrets with everyone." "You're just a damned lucky bastard." "Call it what you like but let's take care of the guy with the gun, shall we?" "I like your thinking." "It's actually nice to see you back. I have some questions that need to be answered," Vicious said and Stinger looked at him. "If you must know, I hired a stand-in," he said as he dodged a bullet. "What?" "Look, I'll explain the details after we take care of this ambush. Where's the girl?" "Inside." "I don't think so." "What are you getting at?" "You know who wants her dead. You think he's going to let you get the jump on him?" "Damn! I left her vulnerable. If he's trying to piss me off, he's succeeding." "Their plan was to draw you away from the house and it worked." "Tell me right now, " Vicious said, his voice low and dangerous. "Whose side are you truly on?" "I'm on no one's side. I've told you that." "Then how do you know so much about the other side?" "I do research. I always do research on both sides. That's how I stay alive." "You've also got a few other survival tricks. So where is that bastard taking her?" "Let's discuss the price first." "I hate you." "I know. Let's see.I'll be nice and offer it to you for twenty." "Fifteen. The shooting has stopped." "They've been recalled. Seventeen." Vicious glared at him for a moment, then nodded his head. "All right but if it's not worth it, I'll kill you right here." "Fair enough but believe me, it's worth it." "Spill it, then." "She's being taken back to Sentinal 8." "What?" "You've got no authority over there. You can't do a full scale attack there." "I'm fully aware of my boundaries but I've got something that just might let me do what I want there. I can't let it end like this." "If you do this, you'll be doing it out of love. Nothing else." "I'll be doing it because we have a mutual understanding." "You know, some people refer to it as love." "Look, there's a reason for everything that I do, although the reason may not always be apparent. I'm not ready to lose her yet." "There may be a reason but you're also doing it for personal gratification." "Let's get you your money. After that you can do what you want but I'm bringing her back. She's still useful." "If it were anyone else, you would say to hell with them and stand and watch them get killed. And yet, you can't let her go." "Another word and I'll kill you." Stinger fell silent and Vicious said nothing. Too many people were making assumptions about his feelings for Rei and they were all incorrect, weren't they? He unlocked the front door and walked inside. His bird flew up and perched on his shoulder and Vicious walked upstairs. "What do you expect to find?" Stinger asked, then grabbed Vicious' arm. Stinger's back hit the wall as he gazed down the barrel of Vicious' gun. "There's no stand-in for you now. You've got fifteen seconds to explain," Vicious hissed. "They planted a bomb in there. You open that door and you're dead. Me as well." "That's right. You can hear sounds better than I can. I'd better not owe you." "Nah. You've already paid my fee." "Good but now, I don't know whether to hate you or not." "Go ahead and hate me if it'll make you feel better. Lot's of people hate me already." "Shut up. I don't need your sarcasm." "I was only trying to be helpful." "If you can diffuse a bomb from here, that would be helpful." "I'm not an expert on explosives besides, everything in here is insured." "I'm going to hate to lost this place but it seems that there's no other way around it. Come with me to my ship. I need to make some calls." "There's not much time if you want to rescue her." "I'm fully aware of that. I know how that bastard thinks. He's got a mind similar to mine. It won't take much for me to organize a strike anyway." "You're going to pull a full assault? You don't have many loyal members left, do you?" "I have enough to do the job. And those not willing to be loyal to me when this whole thing comes to a head will be extremely regretful. I've got enough information on Mazuka to blow his whole operation to pieces." "Just as long as he doesn't do the same to you." "I can take care of my own interests. I've done it for this longs." "Yeah but before, you've never had to worry about a woman." "That's not exactly true." 


End file.
